


Of Foxes, Showers and Honesty Problems

by livinglittlelie



Series: I Won't Say I'm in Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: According to all known laws of aviation, Chloé of course is gay anyways, F/F, In which Chloé has a big fat gal crush, chlolya, ml spoilers, there is no way that Chloé would be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: Chloé was fine. She wasn't totally crushing on Rena Rouge. She was annoying, too cheerful, she gave her awful nicknames all the time, and, of course, she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. Of course not.But she did have a crush on her, and Chloé had A Problem TM.





	Of Foxes, Showers and Honesty Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't realized how much I loved this ship until I started writing this. Now I live for chlolya. *Throws herself to a pile of chlolya feels*

Chloé loathed pretending to be a helpless civilian. Yeah, sure, there had been a time when she absolutely loved being the main target of an akuma attack, but that was only because she got to see Ladybug up close. But now that she had a miraculous? Now she didn’t need those pathetic excuses of evil minions trying to “make her life miserable” to get to see her favourite superheroine. She already saw her in every battle.

Seriously, the only thing they ruined was her hair. And no one touched her hair.

Her life had gotten much better since she got a Miraculous. Okay, things had been a bit rocky at first, with her trying to get used to her new superpowers—which were _amazing_ , to Pollen—who was really annoying when she wanted to be, okay?—and to being an actual proper public figure, who had to behave and make a good example for everyone looking up to her.

But hey, she managed to pull it off just fine. Well, sometimes Ladybug had to scold her for silly reasons, but she was getting better at the whole “being an exemplary human being” thing. She had stopped making fun of her classmates—mostly—and the employees at the hotel—unless the house cleaners put her Louboutin heels with her Chanel boots; they had to be heartless to put them together.

In summary, she had a fantastic life, a fantastic part-time job, and her classmates—and dare she say, friends—were nicer than ever to her. Everything was looking up, but still…

There was a tiny detail that managed to tick her off to no avail. And that detail was bright orange and strolling around in her room, sniffing around like a dumb dog, and her useless fake tail almost knocking down some of her valuable possessions.

Yes, you guessed right. If there was something she loathed more than acting like a completely helpless civilian, that was being in Rena Rouge’s hands.

Chloé hated the newbie’s guts. It hadn’t been that long since she joined them (two months and three weeks, but who’s counting), and she had already gained Ladybug’s full trust and support. Seriously? She had to fight tooth and nail for getting the superhero duo to trust her, and then this newbie comes, saves the city heroically and she instantly gets all buddy-buddy with the spotted superhero.

But that wasn’t the most irritating detail about her, oh no. What she hated the most about the new Rena Rouge was this natural… _pull_ she had, with her tantalizing movements and deft fingers that seemed to dance on her flute whenever she called for her illusions. It was the way her smile crooked when she felt smug, or the way her amber eyes glinted with intelligence every time she came up with a plan. She felt herself being pulled by a strong current every time the brunette girl acknowledged her, and she absolutely despised how breathless she made her feel.

Worse of it all, she had an array of disgusting nicknames for her superhero persona. Every time she called her one of those, she had to resist the urge to gag.

That was why having the fox-themed superhero in her room, with no one else around, and with no possible way of transforming was the worst thing that could’ve happened to her. She tapped at the floor with her foot, waiting impatiently for something, _anything_ , to happen at all, but minutes went by and that was becoming the most boring thing that had happened to her since she got the Bee Miraculous.

“What are we waiting for, again?” she asked impatiently.

Rena Rouge turned to look at her, and her hips cocked just slightly. Ugh, she hated her.

“A blue and yellow Akuma that has been screaming for half an hour your name.” She grinned at her. “It had been four weeks since you didn’t cause an Akuma, I almost thought we would set a record, there. If you had waited two more days, I’d have actually won a bet.”

Chloé looked at her nails, uninterested. “Whatever. Where are your colleagues?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir already called in; they said they were swiping the city, looking for the Akuma, so they can’t come until later. And my bumblebee hasn’t picked up her phone yet.” _See? Disgusting nicknames._ “So it looks like it’s going to be the two of us for now. Lucky, huh?”

More like dreadful.

Chloé waited five more minutes, trying not to lose her cool, but the stupid fox was snooping around again, and she hated when people touched her things without her permission. She was about to pick up one picture frame when Chloé had enough. She covered the space between them in three long strides, and grabbed Rena Rouge’s wrist before she could grab it.

“That’s it! You-”

The wall suddenly exploded. Two strong arms surrounded her as Rena Rouge covered her with her body, and the superhero put some distance between the explosion and her, dragging Chloé with her.

Chloé looked up, putting aside some brunette strands that stuck in her face to look at her room, or what remained of it. There was a gaping hole in the wall in front of them, and there, the most ridiculous Akuma was standing, a big hammer in his hands and laughing maniacally. Debris was scattered everywhere she looked, staining her clothes and damaging her furniture. Her wardrobe had been open at the moment of the blast, and all her shoes were scattered. Dread pooled at her stomach, wishing with all her might that her babies were okay.

"I'm Wrecking Bill, and I'll destroy every wall in front of me! Haha!"

"Oh, I'll wreck you alright," she mumbled to herself, and she could feel Rena Rouge snickering against her. Being reminded that, in fact, she was still in Rena Rouge's arms, she pushed her away, putting some distance between them.

"You're feisty, aren't you?" Rena Rouge snickered again, and reached for her flute. "Hey! Croissant boy! I bet you won't see this coming!"

She brought her flute to her lips, and the sweetest melody came from the instrument, her fingers dancing expertly on the keys. The Akuma seemed confused by the melody, and suddenly, he began swinging his hammer around like a madman, hitting the air, and growling proudly.

Chloé felt a hand grabbing her wrist and he startled, looking up just to see Rena Rouge with a finger on her lips, grinning. She dragged her outside her room, leaving the Akuma behind.

"What did you do?" she asked, rushing down the corridor with the superhero.

Rena Rouge shrugged. "Oh, it's a simple illusion. He said he wanted to destroy walls, and in my illusion, he had plenty. We'll have some time to get away from him."

"You left him swinging madly in my room! I swear to god, if my room doesn't get fixed after all this, you're paying for it."

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, LB will take care of it. Every single one of your shoes will be in perfect condition when this is over."

She nodded curtly. "Good."

They heard another loud crash, joined with the sound of breaking glass. It was either the windowpane or the mirror. Please, let it be the windowpane. Rena Rouge looked worriedly behind them, then hurried her steps. Chloé protested, not expecting the sudden change of pace.

“I need to call Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen B. And...” She glanced back at her. “I need to get you out of here. Do you know of any hiding places around?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? I live here. I know this hotel better than all our employers.” Moreover, this would give her a perfect opportunity to sneak out and transform. It was brilliant! “Okay. I’ll find a hiding place. Go and do your… superhero-y stuff.”

Rena Rouge stopped and looked at her. “Are you sure about that?”

“Sure.” She waved her away. “Now shoo.”

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes and turned around, her hips swaying at every step she took. She waved goodbye nonchalantly, not looking at her. “Stay safe!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Just as Rena Rouge got out of sight, Chloé rushed inside one of the closest rooms. Slamming the door behind her, she opened her purse, letting Pollen out of her hiding. She fluffed her furry coat, and Chloé rolled her eyes.

“We’ll have time to groom ourselves later. It’s time to transform.”

Pollen blinked her big blue eyes. “Is that a promise?”

“Of course it is. Who do you take me for, a savage? Now, Pollen! Buzz on!”

Bright yellow light surrounded her, and a second later, Queen B was standing in Chloé’s place. She brushed her hair off her face and smiled confidently.

“It’s time for the show.”

* * *

When she reached the scene, Ladybug and Chat Noir had already arrived. With the four of them, the akuma stood no chance, and in less than five minutes, they had managed to restrain the villain, snatch the akumatised object, and cleanse the akuma. Ladybug’s Cleansing light was surrounding them, making the aftermath of the battle disappear, and Chloé finally breathed out, knowing her babies would get fixed too.

Ladybug looked back at them once the ladybugs dissipated. “Well, it seems we’re done here. Everything should be in order now.” Her earrings beeped. “Oops! And it seems it was just in time. Need to go!”

After saying that, Ladybug rushed outside, getting out of sight. Chat turned to them and bowed theatrically, wobbling his eyebrows.

“As always, it’s been a pleasure working with you two lovely ladies. However, I must leave too; my transformation is about to drop. See you on patrol!”

Chat left too, and that left Rena Rouge and her alone. Again. She felt something pooling at the bottom of her stomach, and she guessed it was annoyance. She was about to leave, prepared to spare them of any kind of unnecessary awkwardness, when Rena Rouge spoke up.

“Well, I’ll better leave. My transformation is about to drop, and I still need to check up on Chloé. I’m sure she didn’t stay put as I told her to.”

Crap.

“I-I can check up on her, if you want. I still have a lot of time left in my transformation.”

Rena Rouge shook her head, and Chloé resisted the urge to screech. “No, don’t bother. I’ll have enough time. Moreover, it’s my duty as a superheroine to make sure the damsel in distress is safe and sound, is it not?”

If Rena Rouge called her ‘damsel in distress’ one more time, she would make sure she saw how not in distress she was right now. She would grab her-

“Well,” Rena Rouge interrupted her murderous train of thought. “I really need to go. See you at the next akuma attack, honey!”

And with that, the fox-themed superheroine leaped out of the window. Chloé let out the scream she had suppressed until then, and it was so loud that she half-expected someone to call the police, alarmed.

Remembering where Rena Rouge was heading to, she leaped out of the window, and made her way to her room as fast as possible. However, just as she was going to leap in, Rena Rouge opened the door, stepping in. Cursing, she stopped herself just at the threshold of the window, and looked around, noticing her bathroom window was open. She threw herself inside the bathroom, and let her transformation drop.

“Chloé?”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, and more shit.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I came to check on you. Can I come in?”

“No! You can’t! I-I am…” She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on the shower. “Shower! I’m having a shower. Now shoo.”

“Shower? I don’t hear the water running?”

Shit.

“I’m washing my hair,” she lied smoothly, and quickly turned on the water, “see? Now please, if you let me finish?”

There was a pause before Rena Rouge spoke up again, this time with amusement clear in her voice. “And how do I know you’re not another akuma trying to supplant you? I must get a look on you, feisty girl. You better open the door before I kick it down.”

Chloé stared with horror at the door separating both of them. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, sweetheart.”

“She sounds serious,” Pollen whispered in her ear.

Cursing again, she began to take off her clothes as fast as possible, undid her ponytail and stepped in the shower, letting the water damp her hair. Then she stepped out and enveloped herself with the first towel she found, which was a bit too short for her liking. She took two deep breaths and opened the door slightly, enough to look out.

Rena Rouge’s eyes landed on her, at first surprised, but then, her smug grin returned to her lips. She saw her giving her a once over, and Chloé resisted the urge to screech at her. She gritted her teeth. She was sure the superheroine was having the time of her life.

“See? It’s really me. Now, I kindly ask you to leave.”

She went to close the door, but Rena Rouge put her foot in the gap and the door bounced open again. Chloé glared at her.

“What the hell are you doing!? Leave!”

“I had never seen you with your hair loose. It suits you, you know?”

“Who cares!? Get out of here, you pervert!” she adjusted the towel around her and shot a panicked look to Pollen, who had hidden behind some towels. “Or I’ll call the police!”

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes. “Now, there’s no need for that. What’s the big deal? It’s not like I haven’t seen a girl naked before, is it? We both have the same parts after all.”

Chloé’s eyes unconsciously travelled down the superheroine figure, checking out the curves accentuated by the tight suit. They most certainly didn’t have the same ‘parts’. Checking herself out in the mirror didn’t leave her all hot and bothered.

She snapped out of her stupor and shot her eyes up, praying Rena Rouge hadn’t caught her staring. By the smug aura surrounding her, she totally had. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and opened her mouth to retort in any way, but no words came out of it. Rena Rouge, in exchange, leaned on the threshold, crossing her arms and cocking her hips just _so_ , and sent a smouldering look at her.

“Like what you see?”

Her body acting on impulse, she reached for the bottles of soap and threw them at her, screeching. Rena Rouge avoided them effortlessly, but that didn’t deter Chloé. She kept on throwing stuff at the superheroine, not even looking, until Rena Rouge leaped out of the room, crackling up.

Chloé stood in the middle of her once again ruined room, her chest heaving, her hair drippling, and her cheeks blushed in a bright red. Her mind suddenly wandered to the superheroine again, with her tempting body and sultry voice, and smug lips taunting her to just step forward and-

Whoa, stop right there. There was no way in hell she was going to think of her like _that_. She just needed to calm down, and these crazy, stupid, sudden feelings would go away. It was irritation, she insisted, in her mind, nothing more, nothing less. They would disappear with time.

There was no way in hell she would feel attracted to Rena Rouge, of all people.

* * *

They didn’t fade away, and Chloé had A Problem™. It wasn’t because Rena Rouge was a girl; after all, she had kind of guessed her sexual orientation after a sleepover with Sabrina, when things had gotten a bit too… steamy between them.

No, her whole problem with that was that it was _Rena Rouge_ the girl she was lusting over _,_ of all people. She loathed her extremely friendly and cocky personality, her strong drive and determined mindset, and how she could make her heart beat faster and her brain become a useless mush with just a glance.

Worse of all, the brunette girl was starting to realise what effect she had on her. Her hands would brush her from time to time, paralyzing her instantly. Sometimes, she would shoot her coy glances that would evolve into smug grins which showed way too many teeth, after seeing how _stupidly awestruck_ she became after one of those.

And let’s not talk about the time she’d actually played the flute for her until she fell asleep, in one of their shared patrols. Waking up with her head resting on her shoulder had been mortifying.

In conclusion, she wanted those useless, stupid feelings to stop. Not only she hated feeling like this, it also put their superhero group dynamic in danger. She had learnt the hard way that feelings led people to take stupid decisions, and she didn’t want her life to be ruled by a simple crush.

So she did her best to put as much space between them as possible. She asked Ladybug and Chat Noir to change shifts when she was paired only with Rena Rouge, saying that she had stuff to do at home—when in reality she spent the whole night trying not to think about the fox superheroine.

When they were together, she tried to keep their conversation to a minimum, only addressing her to ask her to focus on their mission instead of making up more nicknames for her. Sometimes, Rena Rouge managed to make her lose patience and she started bickering with her, which usually evolved into their usual banter before she could stop herself. On those days, Rena Rouge’s smug grin came back with great force, and she felt weirdly weightless.

But there were some days when her cold façade didn’t break one bit, and Rena Rouge’s face fell in sadness. Now, the Chloé of some months ago wouldn’t care for that; she would even congratulate herself for making someone feel so miserable with so little effort. But Present Chloé was different. She was _softer_ , and actually felt _bad_ when she made someone feel sad. More so if it was someone she— _ugh_ —cherished.

What a girl needed to do to become a proper superheroine.

But if she had to choose something to admire from the other girl, it was her perseverance. It didn’t matter that Queen B gave her the cold shower, she kept on trying every day, to the point of being annoyingly cute. Which didn’t help to her mission of overcoming her suppressed feelings at all.

So time went on like this, Chloé avoiding Rena Rouge at every chance she got, and Rena Rouge ignoring it and getting closer to her. It was really distracting, but somehow, she managed to get used to it, like a really weird routine. She wondered if that was what Ladybug felt about Chat’s innuendos, although she was kind of certain she viewed him more like an annoying but cute brother instead of debating whether to kick his face or kiss him senseless every time she saw him. Not that she-

Okay, who was she fooling at this point.

Every day, she continued with her duty as a superheroine. And every day was crazier than the previous one. Hostage situations, life threats, stupid akumas destructing half of the city of Paris, you name it. Everything was so bizarre that she started finding it normal, at some point.

That day should have been like any other. Ladybug had called her to protect a civilian that was a target of another akuma, and she had immediately gone to their meeting point. It was when she arrived there when Chloé found out the civilian she was supposed to protect was no other than Alya Césaire.

Her relationship with the reporter was… complicated, to say the least. Just some months ago, she couldn’t stand her guts. She was too stubborn, too righteous for her own good, and she had never put up with Chloé’s bullshit. Every time they used to speak to each other was just to throw creative insults to each other.

But as Chloé changed, their relationship had started to change too. They argued a lot less, and the brunette had started regarding her with curious eyes, instead of hateful stares. And she wasn’t sure when it started, but the girl had started talking to her. It usually went along the lines of Alya greeting her in the corridors, telling her if someone’s looking for her, or whatever, but every occasion left her unsure of how to respond to the other girl. And every time, Alya just smiled at her, almost as if she was enjoying a private joke.

She hated feeling so unsure around the other girl. Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Mayor Bourgeois, had never let anyone get to her. She always knew how to answer everyone, whether it was with pleasantries or snarky words. She didn’t care if she hurt everyone else; she just had her objective in line.

But then the miraculous happened, and Chloé had to face her deep-buried and long-forgotten feelings again. She felt weak and way too depending of everyone’s reactions. She’d learnt to read most people, being able to guess how they would answer to what she said, but some others took her completely off guard and managed to throw her off her feet every time she talked to them. Alya was one of them.  

When she landed on Césaire’s room, she vowed not to show this vulnerability. She was Queen B, part of the Miraculous team, she had to be seen as confident and powerful.

She regarded the room around her with interest, raising an eyebrow at the state of it. The room was a mess. Everything was scattered around, and the walls were covered with disgusting splotches of a mucous substance she wouldn’t touch even if they paid her a fortune. Okay, sure, she was rich, and money didn’t hold the same meaning as everyone else, but still.

“What in the world happened in here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“An akuma, of course. Sticker, I believe he called himself,” Ladybug answered.

Alya snorted, and crossed her arms. “He holds a grudge on me, and has decided to glue me to the wall. Man, akumas are losing their touch. They used to do really cool things, like travelling in time, or even perform human sacrifices. But this one? Oh, he’s just happy making things sticky.”

Chloé suppressed a laugh. She had to recognise, the reporter could be pretty witty, when she wasn’t snarling at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “May I remind you that _you_ were the human sacrifice, Alya?”

“Whatever. It was way more entertaining than this.” She pointed around her room. “This isn’t worth even appearing in the Ladyblog.”

The spotted superhero sighed and turned to look at Queen B. “Could you look after her? Chat has just texted me; he’s spotted the akuma, but we still need to look out for her, in case he slips through our fingers and comes back here.”

“Wait, I don’t need a babysitter!” Alya exclaimed.

“Alya, the akuma is targeting you. Better safe than sorry, right? Moreover, I know you stopped sneaking out to film akuma attacks, but I have the feeling you’ll still rush into danger, given the chance.”

Her voice was fond while saying that, and she wondered which kind of relationship the two girls had developed over the years. Something twisted within her, something pretty similar to longing.

“What about Rena Rouge?” Queen B asked, trying to shake out her discomfort.

Ladybug shook her head. “She hasn’t picked up yet, so either she hasn’t heard of the akuma yet or she’s trapped being a civilian.”

Queen B shot a look at the disgruntled girl, who had her arms crossed and the biggest frown on her face. Look who’s the uncomfortable-looking one now, she thought smugly. Maybe that was her chance to get revenge for all the times Alya had made her feel hesitant around her. The gods were smiling in her favour for once!

So Alya didn’t want protection, huh? Well, Queen B will make sure she’s as protected and babied as possible.

“I’ll take care of her.”

Alya’s head shot up at that. “What!? No! I don’t need-”

“It’s for your protection, Alya.” Ladybug interrupted her. Then, she looked at Queen B. “I need to leave. Be careful, okay?”

Alya suddenly snorted. Queen B shot a questioning glance at her, but shrugged it off. She nodded at Ladybug. “I will.”

Ladybug left after that, leaving the two alone. Not knowing what to do, she looked around the room. Looking closely at the mucous blobs left around, she reached for it curiously, just to stop herself before she touched it. Nope. Still looked disgusting.

She heard a snort behind her, and she turned around just to see Alya smirking at her. “It’s not going to bite you, you know?”

“It’s still repulsive. I wouldn’t touch it with my life.”

Alya hummed, and Chloé kept on looking around, wishing for something, anything at all, to happen. Ugh, she hated waiting. She turned around again, just in time to see Alya sticking her hand inside one of the blobs.

“What are you doing!?” she screeched.

Alya pulled a face. “Yep. It was as disgusting as you thought.” She took out her hand with a loud _plop_ , and the slimy substance got stuck in her hand. “Yuck. Gross.”

Chloé’s whole skin crawled when she saw the mucus dripping to the floor. Alya separated her fingers, and the slime created webs between them. Her eyes sparkled, while Chloé was fighting off her need to gag.

“Stop doing that! What are you, a kid?”

“Nah, but I have sisters. This is nothing compared to the nasty stuff I’ve had to clean, believe me.”

Alya’s eyes glinted dangerously then, and Chloé had to swallow down her sudden fear. She wasn’t going to do what she thought she was going to do, right?

But then Alya took a step in her direction, her lips curving in a huge smirk that showed she was up to no good. Chloé stepped back, trying to stop her from getting any closer, not when her hands were still dripping of that disgusting mucus. However, Alya saw that as a challenge, and suddenly she bolted forward, avoiding Chloé’s face for mere centimetres.

She shrieked. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Finding something to do. Come on, Bee, are we going to stay still as statues hoping for the fun to come our way, or are we going to entertain ourselves in the meantime?”

“The statues part sounded good enough for me!” She glared at the other girl. “Don’t you dare throw that disgusting stuff at me.”

Alya just grinned and threw the blob at her, missing her narrowly. She screeched at the blob when it landed on her side, and caught the curtains to shield herself of her attacks.

“Stop it!”

“Make me.”

Alya started putting her hands again in the bigger blobs, getting enough mucus to throw it at her again. She dodged her two projectiles, one of them slightly grazing her shoulder. She really hoped that stuff got off with the transformation.

Not liking being cornered to one side of the window, she grabbed one folder and stopped another attack with that, then slid to the other side of the room, near the door. If she managed to close her up in her room, then she could guard her from the outside, out of reach for her revolting attacks.

She opened the door, ready to follow up with her plan, when the window shattered in a loud bang. In the ruined windowpane stood what she could only describe as a Flubber with eyes and mouth, laughing maniacally. She rolled her eyes. Alya was right; those akumas were getting crappier.

Suddenly, the disgusting creature lunged at Alya, ready to trap her. Queen B reached for her wrist, tugging her towards her. She barely missed the akuma’s tackle, and the villain crashed on the wall, causing the mucus sticking to his body shoot at all directions. Unfortunately, some of the mucus got to them.

Chloé tried not to shudder as the cold blobs stuck on her body. Trying not to think about it, her clasp on Alya’s wrist tightened as she got them out of there, not bothering looking behind. She closed the door behind them and rushed through the corridor.

“Okay. You need to find a place to hide. I’ll contact my colleagues and- _Oh my god_!”

Chloé’s eyes landed for the first time on the brunette since the Akuma had broken into the building. The girl was drenched in green goo, making her clothes stick to her body uncomfortably. Chloé winced. That looked like a hassle to clean.

“Okay. This is what we’re going to do. I’ll go for that akuma, while you find a place to hide. And when I draw him out of here, please, wash this _thing_ off you.”

Alya smirked. “Would you give me a goodbye hug?”

Chloé watched in horror as Alya extended her arms, the blobs sticking everywhere. Alya made a step forward, but she ducked, avoiding her dirty skin.

“I’m not touching you until you’re clean!” she screeched.

“Is that a promise, Bee?”

She groaned. “As you wish. Just get out of here!”

Alya mock-saluted and left. Queen B grabbed her communicator from her purse and alerted her partners. Once done, she rushed to Alya’s room, ready to face the Akuma. The quicker she dealt with him, the sooner she would get rid of the goo sticking to her.

* * *

Once the foursome got together, the akuma was done for once again. Queen B wasn’t the only one covered in goo, as even Rena Rouge, who had been missing until B had given the signal, was drenched from head to toe. Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure was a godsend, as it got rid of the mess that last akuma had caused.

Queen B stretched her back, breathing deeply. It was nice feeling clean again.

Rena Rouge left immediately after purifying the akuma, claiming that she had things to do. Chloé stared at her back reluctantly, wondering why she was in such a rush. She shook her head soon afterwards; it was none of her business. She was the one that wanted to put some distance between them. It wasn’t fair if she started caring for her, just to give her the cold shoulder again.

She wasn’t _that_ heartless. At least she wasn’t now.

She sat on a random ceiling, enjoying the last moments of her transformation. She looked at Paris underneath her. It had been a view Past Chloé would have thrived, knowing that the whole city was underneath her feet. Now, it was just pretty.

It was funny, how someone could change in a matter of time. She felt completely different from that—okay, she admitted it—snotty brat she’d been all those months ago, but at the same time, she felt exactly the same. Sometimes it was a real struggle to stop the brat inside her from coming out again, but it was getting easier, little by little.

She looked down at her gloved hands. She still didn’t get how someone like her had gotten a miraculous, but she was set to make herself worthy of it.

What reminded her; she had to keep on with her superhero duty, had she not? She had to check on Césaire, see if she was alright. She was pretty sure everything was going to be okay after Ladybug’s Cure, but she had to check, nonetheless.

So she stretched again, letting her stiff back pop in satisfaction, and made her way towards Alya’s home. After five minutes flying around the city, she saw the window she had used to go inside, and she propelled herself towards it, landing softly on the threshold. She noted with satisfaction that the room was completely fixed.

However, Chloé noted, looking inside, Alya was nowhere to be seen. She placed her hands on the window, trying to get a better glimpse of the inside, and the window opened softly. Throwing caution to the wind, she stepped inside the room, looking around herself. Yep. Alya wasn’t here.

It was then when the door opened, showing a slightly startled Alya Césaire wearing nothing more than a really, _really_ tiny towel. Her hair was damp and hanging on her shoulder, the extra weight of the water taming her usually wild mane. Tiny droplets rolled down her shoulders to her cleavage, where they fell out of sight.

Chloé couldn’t speak. How could she, when she had an almost naked Alya Césaire in front of her? And since when had she looked so _good_? It looked like the girl had a lot to hide behind her jeans and the plaid shirts she liked to wear.

“Queen B, I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” she exclaimed, and Chloé forced herself to look at her face. She was wearing a slightly mischievous smile, but Chloé was too absorbed with other of her… assets to notice.

She cleared her throat, getting a grip of herself, and nodded. “Um, yeah. I had to check on you after the attack. I didn’t expect you being…”

Chloé waved at her direction helplessly. Alya followed her movement and looked down at herself, her hold on the towel tightening momentarily around her. Chloé’s eyes were drawn to the movement, and gulped down. She was doomed.

“Oh, this?” She tugged slightly of her tower, innocently. “I was merely washing that nasty stuff off. I just came out of the shower.”

“Why… why didn’t you wait for Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure?”

Alya cocked an eyebrow. “You were the one who told me to wash it off. I just followed orders.”

The brunette took some steps towards her, and Chloé took one step back instinctively. Something glinted in her eyes, and she kept on advancing towards her, her hips swaying dangerously. She threw her hair to her back nonchalantly, and Chloé’s eyes were immediately drawn to the droplets clinging to her skin and travelling down her chest.

“Why are you so tense, Bumblebee? It’s not as you haven’t seen a girl’s body in your life, have you?” she smiled coyly at her, and Chloé was done for.

The blonde stayed rooted to the floor, watching the tempting girl getting closer and closer to her.

She kept reminding herself that it was Alya Césaire; a person that had made making her uncomfortable into a habit. She had to be looking for ways to make her feel hot and bothered, not the other way around. So why couldn’t she move? Why did her eyes train on her, unwilling to leave her surprisingly delicious body? What made her so enticing?

Alya stopped merely centimetres away from her. From there, she could see her eyes glinting in a mix of brown, green and golden. Her naturally tanned skin was slightly flushed, and her full lips were curled in a crooked smirk. She could almost feel Alya’s breath against her, and she gulped down, completely entranced.

“Like what you see?”

Chloé snapped out of her stupor and blushed to the roots of her hair, gaping at the other girl. Wordlessly, she rushed to the window and fled the room, leaving a chuckling Alya behind. When Queen B was out of sight, Alya run a hand through her still damp curls, sighing softly.

“Why is she resisting so much?” she grumbled good-naturedly, “don’t you want to have fun, Honey Bee?”

Alya went to close the windows and get changed, but as an afterthought, she left them slightly open. Who knew? Maybe her Bee decided to throw caution to the wind and come for what she wanted.

And oh, she desperately wished she would give in soon. She had seen the way she looked at her, so it was just a matter of time. The earlier she caved in, the happier they would both be.

* * *

Chloé threw herself to her bed after a really cold shower. She lied on her belly, burying her still flaming face on her silk sheets. She groaned into them, trying to make her memories of that afternoon disappear, without success.

What was her deal? She hadn’t been this… _needy_ since she had that thing with Sabrina. It had been a long time since she had learnt to control her desire, so why was she lusting over someone else like a- a- a _horny dog_?  

And it had to be over _Alya Césaire_ , of all people. First Rena Rouge, now her. What the heck was going on with her? She really had to get a grip over herself.

It looked like she had a type. Somehow, she had taken a liking to tanned, voluptuous girls that loved to tease her. In fact, both of them had managed to fluster her in a really similar fashion. Both of them had involved a girl just out of the shower, Chloé gawking at the other’s body, and then them saying…

Them saying…

_“Like what you see?”_

She raised her head abruptly, her head spinning. She looked at her headset with unfocused eyes, her mind going around every single encounter she’d had with Alya and Rena Rouge. Similarities began piling up as she kept overanalysing every single detail she could think of. Soon enough, the pictures of the two girls started becoming one.

Alya Césaire was Rena Rouge.

Alya Césaire flirted with her on a daily basis.

Chloé buried her face on her pillow and screamed, not caring if someone heard her. Dogs began howling at the outside, but she kept on screaming.

What even was her life?

* * *

Alya arrived Collège François-Dupont earlier than usual. She hummed a soft melody under her breath as she walked inside, and made her way to her classroom.

She was in a really good mood. She always enjoyed when she had the opportunity to tease Queen B for a bit, but what had happened the day before was priceless. She had never seen the Bee-themed superhero so flustered. Close to that? Of course, but never on that level.

In all those months she’d been crushing on her, she’d had time to analyse her. She was a very closed-off and headstrong girl, so she became rather insecure when you caught her off-guard. And boy, didn’t she like to throw her off her feet. She made the cutest expressions when she was embarrassed.

Her reaction at her civilian self wearing only a towel had been beautiful. She had been flabbergasted to no avail, but she had also seen desire darkening her eyes when she looked down at her.

Oh, yes, Queen B desired her. It was only a matter of time until she made her admit it. Maybe then Alya would get what she desired most.

She walked inside her classroom, noting it was completely deserted. She dropped her things on her desk and dropped herself to her seat. She leaned on the table, supporting her head with one hand, and looked through the window absentmindedly. She hummed some more, wishing she had her flute to pass the time until classes started; or that Trixx was awake so she had someone to talk to.

Honestly, she hadn’t been very big on music before she got her miraculous, but her flute had grown on her. She had had no idea that an instrument could sound so entrancing, and that she could affect so many people with just a sweet melody. She had even managed to calm Queen B down, and she was always on her feet, ready to strike.

That was why she had bought a real flute on a whim, eager to try playing it without the magic of her miraculous. It had gone horrible, at first, but with Trixx’s calm instructions and the extra practice she got as Rena, she was getting the hang of it. Soon she would be able to play it without help at all.

And wouldn’t it be sweet if she attracted a certain bee to her window again?

She heard a chocked sound coming from the door. She turned her head slightly, only to see Chloé standing there, her face strangely red, and her hands clasping her bag strap **.** Alya turned to look at her fully, her eyes glinting in interest.

“Good morning, Chloé.”

“M-morning.”

The blonde hastily went to her seat. Alya couldn’t keep her eyes off her, burning in curiosity. She had never seen her look so insecure.

“So,” she started talking, turning her body fully to Chloé, “how was yesterday? There was an akuma on the loose in the afternoon. Did you get caught in the attack?”

Chloé stiffened. “Something like that.”

“Did you get drenched in goo?”

Chloé didn’t answer. She looked down at her tablet, ignoring her completely. Alya frowned. She thought Chloé had grown out her bratty phase. Well, she wouldn’t let her go back again to the bully she was before.

Alya got up and walked to her seat. She slammed her hands on the table, startling Chloé and making her look up with wide eyes. A blush started spreading on her cheeks.

“What do you want?” she snapped. Alia noticed how her voice wavered slightly.

“I asked a question,” she said calmly, an innocent-looking smile on her face, “I asked if you had been attacked by the akuma.”

“Why do you care?”

Alya shrugged her shoulders. “Amuse me?”

Chloé just crossed her arms stubbornly, turning her head to the side. “No, thank you.”

Alya frowned. “Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Why do you keep insisting so much!?”

“Because I want to know!”

“And if don’t want to tell!?”

Chloé had stood up at that point. Her face was mere centimetres away from Alya’s, and she had a nasty glare marring her face. Her cheeks were red from anger, Alya guessed.

“Well, you don’t have to be such a brat about it!” she grumbled. Chloé rolled her eyes

“Says the pot to the kettle.”

“Excuse me!?”

“You heard me!”

Alya was seething in anger at that point. How could someone be that annoying?

“Why do you have to be so complicated!? I thought you were changing, but you are still a br- mmph!”

What Alya was about to say was cut short, as Chloé had grabbed her nape and pulled Alya towards her, forcefully joining their lips together. Alya stood frozen for a while, but answered in earnest when Chloé nipped and sucked at her lips. Soon it became a competition, where the two of them fought for dominance in a dance of lips, teeth and tongues, neither of them ready to give up.

Alya felt breathless for the raw intensity of their kiss. Her hands sneaked around Chloé’s shoulders, pulling her closer as much as possible, considering they had a desk between them. How she wished the blonde had her hair loose, so she could weave her hands in her threads. She was eager to find out if her hair was as soft as it looked.

Chloé’s hand started rubbing small circles on her nape with her thumbs, making Alya shiver. That small gesture in their frenzied kiss managed to get her breath away.

They separated in unison, panting. Alya looked at Chloé in confusion, not sure she could mutter a word even if she tried. Chloé blinked and straightened up, setting her bangs behind her ears again.

“Y-you’re so irritating!”

Chloé picked up her things and rushed outside the room, leaving a really confused and slightly turned on Alya behind. She gaped at the blonde’s retreating back, not able to form a coherent thought. She shook her head, still looking at the door.

“What the fuck?”

* * *

Chloé didn’t come back to class that day, and Alya was feeling antsy. You just couldn’t kiss someone senseless and leave without a word. Wait, no, she _had_ said something, but it had made no sense whatsoever. What did she mean, ‘you’re so irritating’? She was the irritating one! Acting so impulsively whenever she pleased, no caring about the consequences.

And the consequences were a totally confused and strangely turned on Alya.

It made no sense. Why would Chloé kiss her in the first place? She didn’t talk to Alya. She just seemed uncomfortable around her—something she understood, as it had to be awkward being around people you used to annoy for your own satisfaction. But she had to recognise the huge effort she was making to change. She found it admirable, and it had made her want to discover more about the girl.

And boy, wasn’t she feisty! She had absolutely enjoyed the time they got together when she had to protect her as Rena Rouge. Teasing her had been insanely funny, and her flirting had come naturally. She had seen interest in her eyes, trailing up and down her body, her skin-tight suit leaving little to the imagination.

But the thing was that she would have understood if Chloé kissed Rena, as she had clearly been interested. But why it had been her, Alya? A girl she wasn’t comfortable with most of the time? It was just so out of the blue…

She paced around the room, trying to burn her pent-up frustration. Maybe she could transform to Rena and go find the blonde, so this way she could get some answers, but she was having a hard time trying to find an excuse to visit her. She didn’t want to out herself, after all.

She was about to wake Trixx up—seriously, that kwami slept a lot—when she heard a soft rattle in her window. Her head shot up, just to see no other than Queen B opening the window and landing inside her room.

“Queen B? what are you doing here?” she asked, confused.

B just rolled her eyes. “I left too fast before. I didn’t have enough.”

“Enough of wha-mmph!”

What Alya was about to say was interrupted, as Queen B shortened the distance between the two of them and kissed her roughly. Her delicate hands snuck to her hair and tugged at it, making Alya groan against her mouth. Alya in reply hugged the superheroine closer to her chest, what earned her an appreciative hum and a nip to her lower lip.

Queen B’s kiss was hot, intense and everything she had imagined and more. She had known she would be passionate about everything she did, also loving, but was still surprised with little details that blew her mind away. But…

But why was Queen B kissing her?

They separated at the same time, both of them breathing heavily. Alya stared in confusion at Queen B, who observed her with an unreadable expression. She suddenly licked her lips and touched her lips softly with a peck. Alya felt her heart stutter.

“Well, this is all. Bye.”

Wait, what?

Queen B turned to leave, but Alya would have none of that. Rushing to her senses, she launched forward, getting a grab of B’s wrist before she could leave the room.

B looked back with a slightly annoyed face. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what?’ me, Bee. What the hell was that?”

“A kiss. Haven’t you heard about those?” she said with a deadpan voice.

Alya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Yeah, I’ve heard of kisses. I’ve even had some of them in my life. But why are you kissing me?”

“Didn’t I tell you? I had left too early before, and I hadn’t had enough. So I came to get more.”

“What are you talking about!? The last time I saw you was at the akuma attack and-”

“I’m talking about this morning, silly.”

Alya drew back with a start, and Queen B used the chance to free her wrist. She rubbed the surface with her hand, grumping softly about her being stronger than she looked. But the only thing that Alya could do was watch her in disbelief. She hadn’t seen Queen B that morning… unless she had talked to her civilian identity. And for everything that had happened since the superheroine vaulted in, that only could mean that she was-

“Chloé!?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s me. You finally got the bloody memo. It was about time.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know, _Your Royal Highness._ After all, secret identities are for a reason.”

Queen B, no, Chloé crossed her arms, pouting at her scolding. However, a soft blush covered her cheeks, as if she was feeling shy or embarrassed about something. That was weird, as Chloé was really proud, and wouldn’t blush for being scolded, so what…?

The realisation started dawning on her, and her mouth curved in a slow smile.

“Honey.”

The girl’s cheeks exploded in a bright red, and her breath hitched. Alya grinned by that. So that was how it was. Her mind went around all the bee-related nicknames she could think of, and began listing them.

“Bumblebee. Honeycomb. My Queen. Bugby. Queeny. Beeutiful.”

Chloé screeched and rushed to cover her mouth with her two hands, blushing from head to toe.

She glared at her. “Stop it!”

“Why?” she asked against her hands. “You _love_ my nicknames, Bee. Admit it.”

“I don’t do such thing. Now shut up.”

Rolling her eyes, Alya stuck her tongue out and licked Chloé’s palm. It didn’t matter she wore gloves; Chloé screamed and dropped her hands in repugnance.

“You’re disgusting!”

She leaned forward, smirking. “But you like me anyway.”

“Who said anything of liking you!?”

“Well… you snogged the heck out of me? I think you, at least, fancy me a bit.”

A soft giggle came from the other side of the room. Both of the girls turned just to see the Fox kwami stretching in satisfaction. Trixx sat down, and began combing the fur of his head with one of her tiny paws.

“This cub is funny, Alya. Like a grumpy cat that wants to be pet.”

“I don’t want to be pet!” Chloé screeched.

Trixx flipped her ears as if it was her hair. “Sure.”

Before Chloé could retort, Alya interrupted her. “Okay, let’s stop this pointless argument here. If I let you two alone, you could argue for ages. Now I want answers to my questions. Chloé!”

Said girl jumped, startled by her outburst. “God, don’t scare me like that! What do you want!?”

“You’re Queen B.”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “I thought that was obvious by now.”

“And you like me.”

She blushed bright red. “I-I never said that!”

“You literally transformed and came to my room just to snog me, and that’s only because, and I quote, ‘you hadn’t had enough before’. I think I’m right to think so.”

“… You may have a point, there.”

Alya crossed her arms proudly. “So, you like me.”

“… Maybe.”

That was progress, she guessed.

“And you want to kiss me.”

She blushed beet red. She crossed her arms and turned slightly to the side. “I-I wouldn’t protest if that happened.”

“Okay.”

She turned to face her fully. “Okay? What does that me-mmph!”

Chloé couldn’t finish her sentence as Alya shortened the space between them and kissed her. It was short, but it managed to shut her up and take her breath away embarrassingly. Alya gazed down at her in satisfaction.

“We have some work to do in this honesty issue, Honey.”

“Just shut up.”

Chloé placed her hand on Alya’s nape, and pushed her down to join their lips together. Alya smirked into the kiss; she could get used to this.


End file.
